Death of a Dragon
by rampage tonberry
Summary: Full length, preformable play. AU, Smokeseries. Shadow and Talena have a mission to bring Spike back to the Dragons, but when Blade gets involved things aren't so simple as that.
1. Default Chapter

First of all, I'd like to list this as a Smoke series AU, meaning it uses charachters (not too many) I've made up, though they belong in the world. The reality here is that Spike only left the Dragons because a man named Blade threatened him with killing Vicious, something he couldn't let happen. So he fled, leaving behind Vicious and his twin sister Talena, and a girl close to Spike as if to be a sister named Shadow. So Spike went off and acomplished many of the things he did in Cowboy Bebop, except for the events of episodes 5, 12, 13, 25, and 26. And Vicious misses him badly, and after he assumes control of the Dragons, by legal means this time, sends his sister and Shadow to hunt down Spike.  
  
Some things here make me embarassed I'm an author. Some things here make me proud. I'll have a preformable version up pretty soon, with a few things cut out. I should go ahead and cut that now. Ehh, i might or might not. Later.  
  
This should be fully preformable, with a modest cast (nothing compared to a production of Periclese I saw, with 21 actors, some of them playing multiple parts) and, though extravagent in the script, a set that could be compramised to make more sense to preform with. And the center exit is nice astetically but it can be gotten rid of.   
  
Oh yeah, before I forget. Yaoi and Yuri. All implied, and some kissing. But then, Shadow can be a boy if you need her to be, getting rid of the yuri. Yaoi is impossible to be rid of, unless you're messing with the genders of Spike and Vicious. But they don't need to kiss on stage, they can just hug and we'll all get the jist from the lines.  
  
~Fira.  
Have Fun! 


	2. Cast of Charachters

Cast of Characters:  
  
THE RED DRAGONS:   
VICIOUS, the head of the RED DRAGONS  
VICIOUS description: He wears a dark red cloak with a pointed end, tailored perfectly with angular shoulders, fastened across the chest with a heavy gold chain. Underneath he wears a mauve collared shirt and navy tie, all quite crisp, and a deep red vest, also well-tailored, with black pants and boots.  
TALENA, a high-ranking RED DRAGON loyalist member  
TALENA description: She wears a white flowing blouse with exaggerated collar, with a dark red tailored vest over it, with gold buttons down the front. Even darker red loose pants tuck into white boots that go to the knee. She also wears mid-arm length white gloves with gold detail. Her hair is the same temperament of VICIOUS'S, but a dark red color.  
SHADOW, a high-ranking RED DRAGON member with a strange personality  
SHADOW description: She wears a high-collared black sleeveless shirt, with a very low front slit clasped with a silver bar. Her pants, black and baggy, are clasped at the fly with the same clips, and one pants leg is tucked into a black knee-length army boot, secured again with the silver bars, while the other pants leg goes to the bottom. She wears short black fingerless gloves and dark sunglasses. Her hair is bright green and wispy.  
BLADE, an ambitions RED DRAGON in the middle ranks  
BLADE description: He wears a black coat/cloak, ripped at the end, but looks similar in style to that of VICIOUS, fastened with a silver chain of the same weight. He wears a white shirt and red tie, and a charcoal vest. None of his attire is particularly crisp or perfect.  
SWITCH & ROCK, tough nondescript thugs working under BLADE  
Description: all black. SWITCH looks more crisp than ROCK, who looks sloppy.  
  
THE BEBOP CREW:  
SPIKE SPIEGEL, a former RED DRAGON member, lives on the BEBOP  
SPIKE description: SPIKE wears a blue suit and black tie, with a white shirt and exaggerated collar underneath. His hair is a poofy green-black.  
JET BLACK, SPIKE'S partner and longtime best friend on the BEBOP  
JET description: JET is muscular, wearing a dark blue vest with a pink/purple eagle design on the back and black pants with large boots.  
FAYE VALENTINE, a woman who has been living on the BEBOP  
FAYE description: FAYE wears a yellow front-closure mid-length tank top and yellow shorts, stockings with a visible starting gap as they begin after her shorts end, black suspenders, and a red jacket that she has unbuttoned. Her hair is purple-black.  
EDWARD WONG HAU PEPILU TIVRUSKY THE 4TH, a kid on the BEBOP  
ED description: She is a young girl, around 13, but the actress can be older if nessescary. She wears an oversized, off the shoulder white teeshirt, black bike shorts, no shoes, and for reasons not explained in this work a pair of swim goggles, preferably black with green lenses. 


	3. Act 1 Scene 1

SCENE 1- Dragon's Flames  
  
Setting: A dark room with large, full-wall windows in the back, showing a dark city landscape. A desk is front and center, and a large, official spinning chair turned to the windows is behind it. The desk has papers and folders laid out in a perfect pattern, everything at right angles and straight lines to each other, suggesting order and discipline. The lights on the stage are dim, and brighten slightly as TALENA enters stage left. VICIOUS is unseen in the swivel chair.  
  
TALENA crosses the stage to stand slightly to the right of VICIOUS'S desk, and turns at a three-quarters angle to face him.  
  
VICIOUS   
You're here about the mission.  
TALENA  
You've put me on a task I know you're doing for personal reasons, and with Shadow, of all people.  
VICIOUS   
I know how you feel about her, Talena.  
TALENA   
The same way you feel about Spike, Vicious? That's the only reason we're on this mission, because of how you feel about Spike.   
(VICIOUS says nothing)  
TALENA  
The Black Tigers are closing in, they're getting ready to make an offense move. You're sending two of your strongest agents out. I can understand getting Shadow out of here, but why me?  
VICIOUS  
You don't think I might want to keep my sister safe?   
TALENA   
I do think you'd know that I wouldn't be too enamored of that idea.  
VICIOUS  
So I will tell you that I wouldn't want anyone else on this job. It is difficult, and I don't want you giving yourself away. Shadow can act as she pleases; maybe even give herself away to Spike to catch his attention. They were always close.  
TALENA  
What if he remembers me?  
VICIOUS  
I hope he should, but he won't know you by Talena, you were still known as Nira. It will make him uncomfortable, so he may be more ready to follow Shadow back to me.  
TALENA  
You owe me for this, V… Setting me up with Shadow, like this…  
VICIOUS  
On the contrary, sister, I believe it is you who owes me.  
  
(TALENA looks frustrated, and walks back to her exit on stage left. As she starts to walk, SHADOW enters stage right. Their walk pattern almost collides directly in front of VICIOUS, but TALENA is two steps ahead and they just barley miss each other. TALENA exits, and SHADOW stands in the same spot TALENA stood in, but to the other side.)   
  
SHADOW  
You wanted to speak with me, about the mission?  
VICIOUS  
I wasn't sure how much Talena had told you about it.  
SHADOW  
She doesn't speak with me much, not since Spike left, and we didn't work together anymore.   
VICIOUS  
So she told you nothing?  
SHADOW  
She speaks to me little. Yes, she told me nothing more than that you wished to speak with me.  
VICIOUS  
You and she are going on a mission. You will be separately deposited on Venus. She is to pose as a bounty hunter, chasing you. Your bounty should be substantial enough to attract the attention of Spike. If all works well, Talena won't catch you until the same time they do. You have to get Spike's attention, say something that will cause him to remember you, if he doesn't already. Talena will baragian your substantial bounty for her room and board on their ship. Renew your friendship with Spike before they trade you in, and get him to not turn you in. Talena will suggest heading for Mars, and back her on it. You are to bring Spike back here.  
SHADOW  
Yes, sir. May I ask why, or is it a secret above my level?  
VICIOUS  
I wish to see Spike again, and Talena wished to work with you again.  
SHADOW  
She said… Why?  
VICIOUS  
You are welcome to any interpretation you will. I don't presume to understand my sister.  
SHADOW  
No one should presume to understand Talena.  
VICIOUS  
You may be right about that. Your transport leaves soon, you should go.  
  
(TALENA exits the way she came in, off to stage right)  
  
(VICIOUS swivels around in his chair to face the audience.)  
  
VICIOUS  
When will they see that they love each other? Both have confided in me, one way or another, about how they feel. Love born of the days we worked together, with Spike. What went wrong, with Spike? We had it all, when we were together. I know not why he left… After that, we were all split up. No longer did we work as a foursome, but Talena and I worked side by side, and Shadow was sent off as a solo-agent. Shadow and Talena never told the other of their feelings. Shadow's went way back, to before Spike joined, even. And Talena's I didn't find out about until much later, but they might have stemmed from then. I hope this mission will bring them together. And bring Spike back where he belongs.  
  
(The lights go off, leaving the entire theatre in darkness, ready for SCENE 2) 


	4. Act 1 Scene 2

SCENE 2- Venus Bullet  
  
Setting: A street on Venus, with the same coloring that appears in the episode Waltz For Venus. A new set-piece is revealed as the dark window-panel that backed the last scene is brought up into the ceiling- a bridge over the stage, with staircases leading down either side. There are also entrances to the bridge that extend into the offstage areas, so that characters can come on and off. This area is painted to represent the BEBOP, a spaceship. Yellow lights come up. The backdrop behind the bridge is grayish buildings, a street. There is a doorway partway between the buildings, and behind it a continuation of the same scene.)  
  
(Out of an exit in the back center of the backdrop runs SHADOW, as if being chased. She runs to the front, and as she reaches the midpoint, TALENA enters the same entrance she came from. SPIKE enters the bridge entrance left, and FAYE enters the bridge entrance right. FAYE goes down the steps and prepares to run at SHADOW. TALENA fires a race official gun, one that looks like a real gun, and SHADOW ducks to the side, knocking FAYE and herself to the ground. Before she can get up, TALENA is handcuffing one of her wrists, and SPIKE is handcuffing the other.)  
  
SHADOW  
Hey, what do you think you're doing?!?  
Its not like I killed anyone or anything!  
  
(SHADOW is yanked to her feet, and FAYE gets up and dusts herself off. TALENA and SPIKE help SHADOW to the center of the stage, where SPIKE stands to her left and TALENA to her right.   
  
SHADOW (to FAYE)  
Sorry 'bout that, baby, but think of it this way, you couldn't enjoy me if she'd shot me.  
TALENA (to SPIKE)  
She's been running from me for two days, now…  
SPIKE  
Her arrest warrant didn't list her crime, or even her name, come to think of it. Just her location and picture, and the cash reward.  
TALENA  
Her name's Shadow. She's a syndicate member, Red Dragons.   
SHADOW  
Its been a long time, Spike… Missed me?  
(FAYE takes TALENA aside, so that TALENA still holds a handcuff and SHADOW'S arm, but is away from SPIKE and SHADOW, while SPIKE stares rather in shock at SHADOW)  
TALENA  
If you want to discuss who gets the money…  
FAYE  
She's ours. You've been chasing her, but she's ours now.  
TALENA  
The man, your comrade?, and I took her at the same time. Even split?  
FAYE  
All or nothing.  
TALENA  
A trade?  
FAYE  
For what?  
SPIKE (to SHADOW)  
Shadow? Yes, it has been a long time.  
TALENA  
My last ship got trashed. I need a place to stay for a while.  
FAYE  
In exchange for what we'd get for her? Sounds fair, that is, if you'll work.  
TALENA  
Deal.   
SPIKE  
Faye, we can't turn her in…  
FAYE  
Why not?  
SPIKE  
This girl is like a sister to me.   
FAYE  
What?!?  
SPIKE  
Look, nevermind. We just can't. (To TALENA) Miss…   
TALENA  
Talena.  
SPIKE  
I'm sorry that we've cheated you out of your fair pay, and I'm willing to let you have your half of the deal you made with Faye, over there, who tends to be a bit rash.   
FAYE  
I heard that…  
SPIKE  
You were supposed to. Faye, go and show Talena around the ship.   
  
(FAYE and TALENA exit off the left bridge exit)  
  
(SPIKE and SHADOW stare at each other, then embrace. SPIKE takes SHADOW'S sunglasses off, then hugs her again.  
  
SHADOW  
Why'd you leave, Spike? Vicious… hasn't been the same since.  
SPIKE  
Vicious… You know, Shadow, I haven't been the same since I left, either.   
SHADOW  
You can come back, you know. Vicious… would really love to see you again.  
SPIKE  
Come back?… They'd kill me if I tried. Not that missing Vicious hadn't killed me.  
SHADOW  
A lot's changed. Vicious is the head now, just elected this month.  
SPIKE  
Vicious is the head, you've got a bounty on your head. How's Nira?  
SHADOW  
The same, militant and cold, just like her brother. We've been working together as of late, his top "men".  
SPIKE  
You and she…  
SHADOW  
Not yet. I don't think she… oh well.  
SPIKE  
You'd be surprised. Well, maybe I will go back. Yeah.  
  
(SPIKE starts to walk offstage, and notices he's still handcuffed to SHADOW. He takes her by that hand, and drags her the same way FAYE left) 


	5. Act 1 Scene 3

SCENE 3- Bebop Rhythm  
  
Setting: The back of the set changes, to a dark color. The lighting switches to normal light, no odd colors. From stage left enters in order FAYE, TALENA, SHADOW, and SPIKE. From stage right enters JET and ED. They all evenly space out as they come in, FAYE and TALENA in center. TALENA and SPIKE handcuff SHADOW to the balcony they stand on, as she stands between them.)  
  
JET  
Spike, looks like you got the girl this time. What's that one doing, the one not handcuffed?  
FAYE  
Jet, do you have to question everything? Her name's Talena, she's gonna be rooming with us.  
JET  
Another woman…  
TALENA  
Belive me, I'm nothing like that one, not from what I can tell. (Indicates Faye)  
FAYE  
Is that supposed to be an insult?  
TALENA  
Guess.  
SHADOW  
Ladies, ladies… can't we just get along?…  
FAYE  
Hhmph.   
  
(FAYE and TALENA both look at SHADOW, notice the other is looking, and look away)  
  
JET  
So now that we've picked up some extra cargo, what next?  
SPIKE  
I was thinking of going back to Mars.  
FAYE  
Mars? What for?  
SPIKE  
Uhhh…  
JET  
Do you have to question everything, Faye?   
ED (Waves her arms around as if she is conjuring something)  
Edward predicts that some daaaangerous happenings will take place on Mars!   
JET (ignoring ED)  
I'll go set the course.  
  
(JET exits, ED following. There is a long silence, where SPIKE looks at TALENA, blinking, as if he cannot believe his eyes)  
  
TALENA  
Yes?  
SPIKE  
You… look like someone I knew once.  
TALENA  
Once? Couldn't have been too well, if you lost touch.  
SPIKE  
You wouldn't understand. It was complicated.  
TALENA  
Try me.  
SPIKE  
It was back when… Why am I even telling you? I've got to… go somewhere.   
  
(SPIKE exits, the same way JET left)  
  
TALENA  
What's his problem?  
SHADOW  
Why don't you go find out?   
  
(SHADOW looks at TALENA and jerks her head after him, and TALENA exits)  
  
FAYE (Looks suggestively at SHADOW)  
All alone now, aren't we?   
SHADOW  
Gonna be a while till we get to Mars.   
FAYE  
I want to get a chance to… get to know you better.  
SHADOW  
I'm a syndicate member. I can't divulge any personal information.  
FAYE  
Syndicate, huh? You guys allowed to have relationships?  
SHADOW  
We're allowed to… And there's this girl, but… It's a long story.  
FAYE  
A girl, hmmm? This is interesting. Ever… done anything, with one?  
SHADOW (says nothing)  
FAYE  
Then you'll need the practice for when you get to.   
  
(FAYE takes SHADOW'S handcuffs off of the banister and cuffs them together, pulling her behind as she exits the opposite way from the others. Lights off.) 


	6. Act 1 Scene 4

Scene 4- Red Mars  
  
Setting: Same as for Bebop Rhythm, with lighter colors. A counter-like table has been brought out and set along the balcony, and as many stools as characters at this point (6) are set behind it. Everyone is seated in the order they were standing in earlier, and are onstage finishing breakfast as the lights come up. Everyone except SPIKE is finished eating, and SPIKE is coming to the table with a new plate, obviously seconds.  
  
JET  
Mars. All the best bounties seem to be here. Right Spike?  
SPIKE  
(through a mouthful) mmmppht. (GULP.) Uh, yeah…  
(SPIKE goes back to eating, eating very quickly. Oatmeal or cereal is appropriate for use in this scene)  
FAYE  
Yeah, maybe we've got an opportunity to make some quick cash while we're here. What do you say, Talena?  
TALENA  
Why not?  
JET  
Okay, Ed, go get the computer working, check out the bounties. Faye, your turn on the dishes.  
FAYE  
Whatever…  
(FAYE takes all of the dishes, including the one Spike is still eating from, and exits RIGHT.)  
SPIKE  
Hey! I was… eating that.  
FAYE (From offstage:)  
TOUGH LUCK!  
SPIKE  
See what I have to endure these days, Shadow?  
SHADOW  
Sounds really grueling, Spike. Seriously.  
(A loud noise, like a computer noise, comes from offstage the way ED exited. TALENA rushes offstage to see what happened.)  
SHADOW  
If we're going back to Vicious, Spike, now might be a good time.   
(SPIKE nods, unlatches SHADOW'S handcuffs from the banister, and they go down the stage left staircase, and then exit through the back-center exit, the lights going completely black) 


	7. Act 2 Scene 1

Scene 1- Shot in the Light  
  
Setting: Street on Mars (Can be the same as Street on Venus, if coloring is changed to red with lights.)  
(ED runs from the right exit to the left one, back out the left one and into the right one, and then from the right one to the center one. FAYE enters from the right.)  
  
FAYE  
Ed! Come back here! You don't want to get lost on Mars… oh damnit, she's lost. Speaking of lost… Shadow and Spike went this way… Wonder why they snuck off together. Old syndicate buddies… no way, he wanted her…  
  
(FAYE wanders into midstage, then is stopped by SWITCH and ROCK, coming from the center and left exits.)  
  
FAYE  
Uh, hey guys, you wouldn't have happened to see a tall guy in a blue suit with a girl with green hair around here, would you? I'm uh looking for them…  
SWITCH (to ROCK)  
She's with them. She must be the one that Blade told us to find.  
ROCK (To FAYE)  
Actually, miss, I have. If the man's name is Spike, we were sent to look for you.   
FAYE  
So where'd he go?  
SWITCH  
That is irrelevant.   
(SWITCH draws a gun and shoots FAYE. FAYE clutches wherever it is most likely she got hit (her stomach, hopefully), falls to her knees, coughs violently (as if she coughs up blood), and then slumps forwards, "dead".)  
ROCK  
The plan is into effect. The sensors on the ship still read that it is empty.   
SWITCH  
The others may be back at any moment. We've got to get her onto the ship quickly.  
  
(SWTICH and ROCK pick up FAYE and drag her offstage, out the right exit)  
  
(JET and TALENA wander onstage from the center and left exits. They walk to each other and meet in midstage)  
  
JET  
Any sign of Ed?  
TALENA  
Not at all.   
JET  
Oh well, she's a smart kid. She'll turn up eventually.  
TALENA  
Back to the ship?   
JET  
Okay.   
(They exit right) 


	8. Act 2 Scene 2

Scene 2- Chains Clatter  
  
Setting: The Bebop Interior  
  
(SWITCH and ROCK drag FAYE'S corpse (can be fake or the actor being very still) across the bridge from left to right to the center. SWITCH goes to the left staircase and goes down to the bottom, crouching. ROCK does the same on the right staircase. TALENA and JET enter bridge left. They stop short near the entrance)  
  
JET  
Faye, you ok?  
(JET goes over to FAYE'S corpse, shaking the body. It doesn't move)  
SWITCH  
Freeze! (Points a gun at TALENA, while ROCK points a gun at JET. Slowly, SWITCH and ROCK go up to handcuff TALENA and JET. The two start to fight back as soon as they are touched, but they are both injected with the same syringe-like tranquilizer that was used on SPIKE and VICIOUS.)  
ROCK  
There's only one step left, now. I can take both of these back, you go find the other girl.  
SWITCH  
Yes. She has to be targeted in her own way. They all have to be dealt with differently.  
ROCK  
Or that's what Blade says.  
SWITCH  
What Blade says is law.  
ROCK  
I can't help wondering, though… Wasn't Spike innocent? He wouldn't have helped Vicious, not if he didn't know. And this Jet guy… Talena and Shadow can be reasoned with, I think…   
SWITCH  
You keep those feelings to yourself, you hear? Unless you want Blade finding out you're not loyal.  
ROCK  
I don't think he'd…  
SWITCH  
Then you think wrong! Believe me, if you voice those opinions once he's in power, you're dead.   
ROCK  
Would you betray me, then?  
SWITCH  
Blade's cause is more important than you, or me. I don't trust you to handle Shadow, so I've got to go talk to her now. Take them back, you can't possibly screw that up.   
  
(SWITCH goes down the staircase and exits center)  
  
ROCK  
What's her problem? Blade trusts me… And she used to trust me. She's been spending too much time with him… You know what, I'm just going to go deliver these to Blade and quit for the day. I can't take any more of it today…  
  
(BLADE drags TALENA and JET down the staircase and exits center with them) 


	9. Act 2 Scene 3

Scene 3- Double Shot  
  
Setting: The staircases are removed from the Bridge, and the table is brought back out, possibly by uncostumed actors playing CHRIS and SEAN, as well as the barstools, and a few shot glasses are placed on the bar, filled with water. The Bridge is also moved to the front, and the Street on Mars backdrop is dropped down behind.  
  
(SHADOW enters center, and SWITCH enters left, running to her)  
  
SWITCH (in distress)  
Shadow, oh my god…   
SHADOW  
What?  
SWITCH  
Talena… Spike… Vicious… they're all… They're all dead.  
SHADOW  
How did this happen? I was just…  
SWITCH  
A Tiger assassin… They killed him, but they died too…  
SHADOW  
I've got to go take revenge.  
SWITCH  
I think you should… I don't know. Go get a drink, think things over. Get a plan formed, then destroy.   
SHADOW  
Yeah… That sounds good. I'll go do that.   
  
(SHADOW staggers off and exits right)  
  
SWITCH  
That was easy. She'll destroy the Tigers for us, then she'll only be one to get rid of instead of millions. Oh good, I'll be back early to help Blade with his next step…  
  
(SWITCH exits left. SHADOW enters bridge right, and ROCK enters bridge left. SHADOW sits at the right end of the bar, ROCK at the center. ROCK takes a shot glass and knocks it back, and then another, as if drinking heavily. SHADOW looks over at him.)  
  
SHADOW (taking a shot)  
Rock… you heard?  
ROCK (speaking as though kind of drunk)  
Heard aaabout what?  
SHADOW  
That Vicious and Talena were killed.  
ROCK  
Oh, they're not dead yet, Blade said he wasn't gonna kill Talena unless…  
SHADOW  
What? Unless what?  
ROCK  
Oh, unless she wouldn't marry him. He needs the legitimate power…   
SHADOW  
And Vicious?  
ROCK  
Oh, he's not gonna kill Vicious for a while. Got something planned about that.  
SHADOW  
Like… what?  
ROCK  
Oh, he's gonna make that… Spike… choose, him or that muscle guy. Course he's gonna kill all three, he just wants ta make em feel bad. Revenge n all that.  
SHADOW  
Thanks, Rock. (to an imaginary bartender, taking a bill of a pocket) I'll pay for those.  
(Exit bridge left) 


	10. Act 2 Scene 4

Scene 4- "Interrogation"  
  
Setting- Vicious's office, with the desk pushed to the back and a chair front and center. TALENA is tied to the chair- make sure the rope is easy to untie and unravel, but appears to be quite difficult. Her hands are tied behind her back, behind the chair. BLADE paces in front of her.)  
  
BLADE  
So, you know why you are here.  
TALENA  
You are involved, so it can't be honest.  
BLADE  
Oh, I'm hurt. But you don't know the whole story.  
TALENA  
(Says nothing.)  
BLADE  
Well… As you've probably figured out, I'm overthrowing the Red Dragons. Now, since I'm killing your brother, the power would technically go to you next. And I'd rather keep that the way things go. If I transfer the power to you, you must in turn transfer the power to me.  
TALENA  
And why would I want to do that?  
BLADE  
So I don't kill you. You see, if you marry me…  
TALENA  
Marry you! Why you sick, demented…  
BLADE  
Oh well, I thought that my proposition might change your mind about me, but… Think on it, will you? I'd hate to waste a woman of your… talent.  
  
(BLADE starts to exit left)  
  
BLADE  
Oh yeah, and one more thing. That girl, the green-haired one, that you're in love with… She thinks that you're dead. She thinks that you were killed, and she's currently in a bar, probably getting drunk and beginning to forget the source of the news. She'll never realize it. So, I'll leave you with that.  
  
(BLADE really does exit left)  
  
TALENA  
That bastard! That creep! That…  
(SHADOW enters stage right, but stays out of sight, so the audience doesn't know she's there)  
SHADOW  
I rather like 'bitch', myself, but…  
TALENA  
Shadow?  
(SHADOW crosses to center stage, kneeling next to the chair and working on the ropes, untying them slowly)  
SHADOW  
Yeah. …I heard from one of his lackeys, who was drunk off his ass, that what Switch told me was all a scam.   
TALENA  
…Thanks for… I'm glad… I mean…  
SHADOW  
You're in love with me?  
TALENA  
…Have been. Forever. Couple of years. I can't believe you heard that.  
  
(SHADOW looks at TALENA really hard for a minute, then kisses her with one of those perfect cinema kisses)  
  
SHADOW  
You're in luck… I did. Spike kept telling me not to give up hope… Glad I listened.  
  
(SHADOW finishes untying TALENA, and they stand)  
  
TALENA  
I think Blade has something planned about Spike and Vicious. We should go intercept that.  
SHADOW  
Lay low. If they realize you're loose, we won't be able to help.  
(Both exit left) 


	11. Act 2 Scene 5

Scene 5- One or the Other  
  
Setting: Similar to Vicious's office, except without the desk, and with the window view changed if possible, possibly a lighting change. Three chairs are in the room, all facing the center- one to the right side, one to the left, and one in the center. In each chair is tied a cast member, JET, VICIOUS, and SPIKE, respectively. SPIKE is the only one that is not gagged. BLADE paces back and forth between JET and VICIOUS, in front of SPIKE. SPIKE'S bonds are loose and he continues to subtly work on them through out the discussion.  
  
BLADE  
So, Spike… We haven't talked in a long time. Mostly because you ran away.  
SPIKE  
Ran away because you told me if I didn't you, and your line of successors after you, would go after Vicious. I wouldn't let that happen.  
BLADE  
But look? Now that you return, I'll kill him anyway. Or, if you wish me to spare him…  
SPIKE  
What's the catch?  
BLADE  
Oh, well… you flee, never return to Mars, don't break it like you did last time. And he (indicates VICIOUS) will go with you, but he will trade places with your partner. Choose. Who lives? It is up to you.  
SPIKE  
I can't choose between my best friend and my boyfriend!  
BLADE  
Then I'll kill all three of you. Choose now, Spike.  
  
(SPIKE breaks free of the rope)  
  
SPIKE  
Neither.  
BLADE (Drawing two guns out of opposite pockets and pointing one each at VICIOUS and JET)  
Both.  
  
(BLADE shoots, but SPIKE tackles him. VICIOUS winces as if almost struck, but JET cries out through the gag, as if shot. BLADE falls to the ground, and does not move. SPIKE rushes to VICIOUS, untying him.)  
  
SPIKE  
Help me with Jet, and we can get out of here.   
VICIOUS  
You asked me, when you told me you were going… If we could run away together.  
SPIKE  
Vicious, I…  
VICIOUS  
I couldn't, then. Couldn't leave this place. But now… I want nothing else.  
  
(SPIKE finishes with VICIOUS'S bindings, and they to to untie JET. VICIOUS stands back as SPIKE kneels down and discovers that JET is dead. He looks up at VICIOUS, expressionless, and VICIOUS takes his hand.)  
  
VICIOUS  
I'm sorry, Spike.  
SPIKE  
Let's just go.  
  
(SHADOW and TALENA enter stage left, nod to SPIKE and VICIOUS, and then SPIKE and VICIOUS follow them out right. Sharp cut to black.) 


	12. Act 2 Scene 6

Scene 6- Aftermath  
  
(Setting: the Bebop. FAYE'S BODY is center bridge, ED stands looking at it. The table is not present on the bridge. SPIKE, VICIOUS, TALENA and SHADOW enter center, SPIKE and TALENA taking the stage right stairs and VICIOUS and SHADOW taking the stage left stairs.)  
  
ED  
What happened? Why did everyone go off and leave Edward? Everyone always leaves Edward!   
SPIKE  
Um…  
ED  
And where is Jet-Person?  
VICIOUS  
Um…  
ED  
And where's my souvenir?  
SHADOW & TALENA  
Um…  
(ED throws her hands up in the air, shrugs and leaves bridge right. All others follow off set.) 


End file.
